Son Goku/History
Saiyuki Gaiden Goku is a being with the power to equal Heaven. In fact, he is even considered a god or Sage by Ukuko Sanzo and Kanzeon Bosatsu, The Merciful Goddess. He is called Seiten Taisei, "Great Sage Equal to Heaven", and is regarded as a symbol of chaos and destruction, with "golden eyes of misfortune", a heretic being. Goku was born in a rock egg that for centuries collected the Earth's aura atop Mt. Kakayama. After he was born, Heaven found him and put the limiters on him. He was brought before Kanzeon by the traveler from Heaven, Egan. After a mishap involving the young saru's grabby fingers and Kanzeon's nephew's, one Konzen Douji, long golden hair (not so thick anymore), Kanzeon decided that Konzen would be Goku's new guardian. Neither of the two were very happy with this decision at first. Goku and Konzen had a rough start, such as Goku making paper airplanes out of Konzen important documents. While hiding from Konzen one day, Goku ran into a young boy who was also evading his own punishment. That young boy turned out to be the young War Prince Nataku. Goku and Nataku become friends quickly and even though Goku didn't have a name at the time, he promises Nataku that he'd tell him his name next time. That night, Goku demands that Konzen name him to which Konzen says he'll just call him Saru. Goku gets mad and throws a pillow at Konzen. Konzen eventually mutters the name Goku, a name that Goku takes a liking to. Vol 2, ch. 16]] Goku later meets Konzen's friend, Field Marshall Tenpou who insists that Goku call him "Tenpi" or "Ten-chan". Goku also runs into Tenpou's colleague, General Kenren, while sneaking around a Tentei's castle looking for Nataku who was at the time in the lower world fighting Gyumoah. To get Goku out of a scrape with some lesser god folks, Kenren claims that Goku is his secret love child. With the lesser gods left speechless Kenren escorts Goku out without anymore issues. Outside, he asks Goku what he was doing and when he hears that Goku was looking for Nataku, Kenren's interests are piqued. When it was announced shortly after that Nataku had returned, Goku runs off to meet him. When he finds Nataku, Nataku crumbles into his arms. Apparently he didn't return unscathed. After he is bandaged up Goku waits by his side until Nataku wakes up. When he does, Goku and Nataku make plans to explore Heaven together when Nataku get better. Sadly, they never get too. Their relationship becomes strained thanks to Nataku's duties and his father, Li Touten. , Konzen Douji, Kenren, & Tenpou Saiyuki Giaden Ep. 1]]Meanwhile, Goku's other relationships with Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou only grow deeper. Later when Nataku is ordered by his father to kill Goku, Kenren and Tenpou try to step in, but it is only Goku's words that are able to halt Nataku's blade, as Goku finally tells him his own name. Nataku can't disobey his father and in his only able act of rebellion, he turns his blade on himself. Goku becomes so upset that the mental stress forces his power limiter to break and he takes his true form, the Seiten Taisei. When the diadem was destroyed, Goku killed many celestial beings in his craze. Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren work together to protect Goku, but there was little they could do. In the end all four are banished from Heaven and Goku was locked in stone cage deep in the high Mountain of Mt. Gogyou. All his memories were also sealed away in Heaven, all but his name that Konzen had given him. The act of sealing his memories was left to the Merciful Goddess who claimed that taking Goku's memories and leaving his name was her one true act of mercy. Background Last Episode ]]It is not known at this time how long exactly Goku stayed in Heaven, but because Goku committed crimes, such as killing thousands of soldiers in the Heavenly Army and then revolting against Heaven with Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren, he was banished and ultimately imprisoned on the summit of Mt. Gogyou. He stayed there for 500 years with no memory of how he got there. This seems to also be the reason for his appetite later on in the story. After not eating a bite for 500 years Goku's body now seems to be trying to make up for lost time by consuming food a lot faster. (Sanzo mentions this in one of the earlier episodes of the first series. This supported by the fact that in the Saiyuki Gaiden series, he's never seen complaining about food). During his imprisonment, Goku's life became uneventful and lonely in his prison cell. Longing for freedom and the company of others, Goku became withdrawn, and ultimately depressed, which was pushed even more when he met a small bird who he considered to be his first friend. However, due to said bird dying in a snowfall, and Goku unable to help it, pushed him down depression even more, and caused his fear of snow. His release from prison was a gradual process that spanned the first part of Sanzo's life, Goku began to call for help and only Sanzo could hear him, at first Sanzo ignored him, but, as Sanzo himself mentions, the noise was annoying him so he came and found him to smacking his over the head and tell him to shut up. After years of waiting, someone reached the summit and stood by his cell. Asking "why are you calling me?", Goku met Priest Genjo Sanzo for the first time. After a confused conversation on Goku's part, Sanzo freed Goku and together, they made their way down the mountain. Sanzo wanted nothing to do with the young boy, even telling him to get lost, but Goku told him that he wouldn't know where to go in the first place. After Goku tells Sanzo that he was probably always calling out to someone with his heart, Sanzo allowed Goku to follow him. From there, he stayed in The Temple in Chang'an where Sanzo kept him in a shed for a couple of weeks before speaking with the Three Aspects and allowing Goku to roam the temple afterwards. Sanzo becomes something of a guardian for Goku. Goku accompanies Sanzo on his mission to track down Cho Gonou (Cho Hakkai) for the crime of killing 1000 yokai, and helps to prevent Hakkai from killing himself. Hakkai later becomes his teacher. Goku becomes immediately attached to Sanzo, a bond which spanned two lifetimes for the blond male, who was at first Konzen and is now Sanzo. This bond is also strong with the other members of the Sanzo Party as they all have ties in their previous lives, though only Goku has the faintest memories of it, fleeting, like a face or a voice in a dream. Plot 'Saiyuki' In his first appearance, Goku was sitting in a peach tree at a monks temple eating peaches off of it, something that the monks weren't pleased with due to the peaches being an offering to the Merciful Goddess. After being told by Sanzo to get down since they were heading off somewhere, though he asked Sanzo multiple times where they were going, he only tells him that they were going to find Hakkai and Gojyo and go. The beginning of Saiyuki is used to show some basic information about Goku and the guys, showing the young man to be perpetually hungry, but very vivacious and happy around those who treat him kindly, especially if they give him food. He is shown to be momentarily distraught when a young lady is upset to learn he is considered a youkai, but Goku is quick to show he has no allegiance and he will protect those who need it. Rikudo Arc underconstruction... Chin Yisou Arc underconstruction... Desert Arc underconstruction... Kami-sama Arc The Kami Sama arc starts off with Hakkai and Goku being found by Gojyo, having lost their souls to a young youkai boy named Kinkaku and his beastly companion known as Ginkaku. Gojyo and Hakkai's souls are in a realm found in a sealed bottle where they are forced to take on faceless creatures and fight them endlessly. After spending some time trapped, they meet with the true Ginkaku who explains that the twin youkai were being used by a man named Kami Sama. After Goku and Hakkai are freed, Kami Sama appears, killing Kinkaku and enraging Gojyo. The half demon leaves the group to seek out Kami Sama, causing a rift between Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai, who decide they have no choice but to chase the man down and drag him back. Sanzo uses Goku to take down a barrier, writing on ofudas and placing them on the half naked young man. Soon they find Gojyo, after dealing with a clone, and the four go head to head with Kami Sama. They are utterly defeated as Kami Sama uses a weapon that hurls beads like bullets at the guys. Goku, who had beads lodged into his body, is tormented by the man dressed in monk robes who digs his fingers into Goku's leg to pull the beads out. The guys are barely able to retreat, but they lose Sanzo's sutra to the eccentric Kami Sama. While the are recuperating, Goku refused to seek medical attention and stubbornly stays outside, lost in his thoughts, until he makes the decision that he will not lose again. The older men are still broken and Goku gets them to play a game of Mahjong, a game he normally loses, but because the guys are wallowing in their doubts and the lose of their pride, the heretic is able to easily start a path of winning the game. He states to the others that he will not be beaten like that again, and the others finally start to come around, slowly playing better at Mahjong. This helped in evolving Goku's character and showed his desire to get stronger and being the one that was able to revive the spirits of his friends so they could keep going on their journey. The guys spend some time training before heading off to take on Kami Sama again, renewed and revigorated with a new purpose. They have to go through many floors of Kami Sama's castle before finally taking him on. The difference in the fight this time is that the guys work together. After a brutal fight, Sanzo is able to retrieve his sutra and the guys continue on with their journey, using Goku's much often used line of 'I'm hungry', and the young man yelling at them not to take his line. Saiyuki Reload to be updated Saiyuki Reload Blast to be updated References Category:Subpage